


Day 31: Halloween

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [31]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: Trixie hefted her candy bag experimentally. “I could carry a bit more,” she said. “And it’s good exercise.”Chloe shook her head. Somebody had obviously been teaching her how to bargain again.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Day 31: Halloween

“Well, my little one-eyed one-horned flying purple eater,” said Chloe, “do you think you’re about ready to head home?”

Trixie’s horned headband wobbled precariously as she hefted her candy bag. “I could carry a bit more,” she said hopefully. “And it’s good exercise.”

Chloe shook her head. _Somebody_ had obviously been teaching her how to bargain again. “All right,” she said, not wanting to argue on such a nice night. “We’ll go to the next stop sign, then we’re turning back.”

“Okay,” said Trixie brightly, like she was surprised that worked. 

Chloe wasn’t, really. She was having such a nice time one-on-one with Trix, she almost didn’t want the night to end. These moments were only going to get fewer and farther between the older Trixie got. Before long, she’d be a teenager, and trick-or-treating with her mother would be very, very uncool. 

So Chloe tried, when Trixie knocked on the next door, to soak it all in. Like how cute Trixie was in the costume that she and Maze had spent the last three weekends making. It was a fuzzy, bright purple onesie with a paper mache mask painted to look like one eye, and of course the horn on her headband and the neon green wings on her back. (Lucifer pointed out that the wings were far too small to actually carry her, but everyone ignored him, of course.)

As Trixie was coming back from the door, beaming from ear to ear, a pair of older boys went up, and Chloe overheard their conversation without meaning to. 

“I’m still thinking about that guy with the red eyes,” said the boy dressed as a pirate.

“Coolest contact lenses I ever saw,” his friend, the parrot, agreed. 

That was another great part of Halloween, thought Chloe, as Trixie took her hand and led her on to the next house. Everyone appreciated it when someone went all out. So many people had stopped Trixie to ask about her costume and tell her how creative she was. And, of course, Trixie had done the same countless times. Walking down the street was like wading through a sea of compliments. Chloe had even gotten some herself, though her painted on snout was hardly professional-grade, and her little brown bear ears had come from the dollar store.

“Okay, monkey,” she said, after four more houses. “Here’s the stop sign. Time to turn around.”

Trixie let out a world-weary sigh, but she didn’t argue. They crossed the street and headed in the opposite direction, past a group of three teenagers who smelled like they’d just finished a joint or seven. 

“Can’t believe he just gave it to you, dude,” said the one in the LeBron James uniform. 

“Well, not really,” said another, who was dressed all in black, his face laden with silver piercings. “He took my sigil necklace and made me promise not to buy anything like it ever again.”

“Like he’d even know,” scoffed the third teenager, tossing her electric blue hair over her shoulder.

Chloe held onto Trixie’s hand a little tighter and walked a little faster, trying not to cough. Teenagers getting into trouble on Halloween was a time-honored tradition that Chloe wasn’t really looking forward to. Thinking back on her own teenage years, though, she thought it was probably inevitable. She could just hope to mitigate the damage. 

“I wonder if Maze wore her scary face,” said Trixie suddenly.

“What?” asked Chloe, startled out of her thoughts. 

“To hand out candy,” Trixie explained. “I wonder if she put her scary face on.”

Chloe’s heart sped up a little in her chest. “Maze has a scary face?”

“Uh huh,” said Trixie. “I tried to get her to show me how to make a mask like it, but she said she didn’t want to.”

Chloe didn’t know how to react to that. She’d never seen Maze put on a different face, but she supposed it made sense that she would have one, too. When had Trixie seen it? Did she know it was real? Chloe thought of how terrified she’d been when she saw Lucifer’s face and how unbothered Trixie seemed. 

“Ooh, Mommy, look at the scarecrow!” Trixie exclaimed, proving her point.

 _Kids,_ she marvelled internally, and she let the subject drop. The scarecrow Trixie was pointing to was a person hanging out in their front yard with a bucket of candy on a little table surrounded by plastic cornstalks. 

“Can we go there?” Trixie asked. “Please?”

Chloe debated it for half a second, then relented. “Okay, but this is the last house. For real. Promise?”

“Promise,” Trixie echoed solemnly. Then she let go of Chloe’s hand and dashed ahead to join the line forming along the scarecrow’s front sidewalk. 

Chloe took advantage of the reprieve to pull out her phone. No news from Lucifer or Maze, which meant that handing out candy in the courtyard of the apartment complex must be going okay. Chloe had been surprised when Betty, the white-haired head of the building’s events committee, told her that her roommate and “that charming young man you’re seeing” had volunteered to do that, but she was grateful, too. It was refreshingly domestic, something normal couples did, and Chloe would be lying if she said she didn’t love being normal once in a while.

She snapped a picture of Trixie with the scarecrow while she had her phone out, then returned it to her pocket without texting Lucifer. Things were probably fine, and he’d probably be too busy to answer, anyway. The apartment got a lot of trick-or-treaters. 

“All set?” asked Chloe, as Trixie returned to her. 

“Yup,” answered Trixie. They started down the street again, and Trixie added, “The kids behind me said that there was a place even cooler.”

Chloe suspected another deal and kept her tone disinterested. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, they said that if I thought the scarecrow was neat, I had to go see the Devil.”

Chloe’s eyebrows jumped up. “Oh,” she said, trying to stay neutral. “What else did they say?” 

Trixie shrugged. “Just that I had to see him.”

If Trixie was leading up to another ask, Chloe couldn’t deny that the kid was good; her interest was piqued. “Did they say where?” she asked. 

Another shrug. “Some apartment building down this way.”

Chloe looked down in surprise. That— that was a coincidence, right? There were a lot of apartments in their neighborhood, and all of them handed out candy in the courtyard. Most the adults who did so were in costume, but when Chloe left, Lucifer wasn’t. 

He had been wearing a red suit, though, she realized a second later. Not bright red, of course, but red nonetheless. And when he arrived, Maze had handed him a small opaque bag. 

He wouldn’t... would he?

“Did he have horns?” Chloe asked, the question coming out before she could stop it. 

“I think so,” said Trixie, and Chloe sighed in relief. Lucifer would never dress up as some cartoon caricature of himself, even on Halloween, she was sure of that. 

“Okay, well, you promised the scarecrow was the last house,” she reminded Trixie. “So if we see the Devil—” Gosh, it was weird to say that out loud and not mean Lucifer— “we can take a picture, but no more candy.”

“Okay,” Trixie sighed. 

They walked in silence a little longer, until a group of kids running in the opposite direction made them jump off the sidewalk. Honed by work instincts, Chloe searched for the cause of the panic, but the kids were screaming in fun, not fear, and she forced herself to relax. 

A few more of these groups passed them, all of them noisy and boisterous in that hyped-up-on-Halloween way. Chloe couldn’t help but laugh with them, and as the sun drew closer to the horizon, she thought that maybe today had been a perfect day. 

They passed by many apartment buildings on the way to their own, but they saw no sign of this Devil the other kids had told Trixie about. Chloe could tell she was disappointed, and, honestly, Chloe was, too. Call it professional curiosity, but she’d wanted to see, if for no other reason than to show Lucifer later and watch him lose his mind.

Speaking of, she could see him now, sitting at the little table that the events committee had set up in front of her building. His back was to her, talking over his shoulder to Betty, who had the familiar look of a woman hoping to be swept off her feet. Chloe was used to seeing it on someone thirty years younger, of course, but still, it was unmistakable. Beside him, Maze was facing forward, so Chloe could only see her in profile. Her hair ran down her back in a long sleek line, and she was munching on M&Ms from a little bag in front of her. 

“Maze!” Trixie called, running ahead. “Trick or treat!”

“Hey, tiny human,” Maze greeted her, as Chloe followed. “You get lots of candy?”

“She sure did,” Chloe started to say, but then she rounded the side of the table and saw—

The left half of Maze’s face was disfigured, black like it had been burned. The exposed muscle, charred and twisted, seemed barely enough to hold her face together. Her left eye was milky and dead, and Chloe could see the roots of her teeth where they disappeared into the sinew of her cheek. 

“You wore your scary face!” Trixie exclaimed in delight, while Chloe stood, stock-still and staring. “It looks so cool!”

Movement in her peripheral vision dragged Chloe’s attention away from Maze. Lucifer had turned around, and he was wearing a black domino mask with peaks like tiny horns. His eyes beneath it were red, glowing faintly in the fading daylight. 

“Detective?” he said uncertainly, and for a second, she was back in the loft, her entire world crumbling into dust at her feet.

Then Trixie said, “Your contacts are awesome, Lucifer!”

And Chloe heard herself laugh. She was dating the Devil, her roommate was a demon, and her kid loved both of them just the same. Who was she to do anything less?


End file.
